


15D15P: PJO - Kiss

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _014\. Kiss_  
>   
> 

If there was one thing that Percy Jackson excelled at, it was breaking rules.

And if there was one thing that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the daughter of Warren Dare, had learned, it was that every rule had a loophole.

Touch Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Pythia, the Virgin Oracle of Delphi, and die.

Try to kill Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Invulnerable hero crawl’d from the River Styx, and fail. 

Percy pressed Rachel close with his hips, her milky pale breasts warm against his sunkissed brown chest as he lifted her up to wind her legs around his waist.

One delicate kiss.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
